Article processing systems commonly employ an elevator/conveyor system that moves articles to be treated or processed along a series of work stations. The work stations are traditionally positioned along a conveyor path. The articles may be successively moved from a loading/unloading station and through a series of work stations. The articles may then be returned to the loading/unloading station. An elevator mechanism may be used to raise and lower the articles to and from selected work stations (e.g., processing tanks) along the treatment path. More specifically, the articles may be lowered into a processing tank. The entire article may be treated while submerged in the processing tank. Once treatment is complete, the elevator mechanism may then lift and remove the articles from the processing tank.
In at least some instances, only a portion of the article may receive treatment or the extent of desired treatment may vary between part types or styles. That is, in other words, only a portion of the article may need to be submerged within one of the processing tanks and the desired level of submersion may change from one article type or style to a second article type or style.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that enables articles to be treated in a flexible manner according to the varying individual needs.